pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:W-Frosty/Abandoned Testing
Looks good, although I think it should be changed so it's more distinguishable from the standard one. Life 00:48, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Yea I agree, but I am bad at wikilingo and such, if anyone has any idea's for changing it go straight ahead, I need to sleep now. nn FrostytheAdmin 00:49, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::I won't change it myself, but changing the color of the box and changing the skill icon(Shared Burden?) should fix it up. Night Frosty :P Life 00:53, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::like this? :::--Drah Music 03:07, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Color is shmexy, but i dunno if shared burden really fits the template. Life 03:27, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Meh I was going with what you suggested. The image is really easy to change. --Drah Music 03:27, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, i was messing around with it a bit. Maybe the Cripple image? or that mesmer skill that slows down?(The one in proph that all the SF bosses have). OR HAMSTRING! Life 03:29, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Lol, actually imagined burden sounds pretty good to me. One sec let me upload the image. --Drah Music 03:30, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Meh not sure about the color but w/e. --Drah Music 03:38, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I was thinking the elite one, but I like imagined. I dunno If teal will work, I was thinking black or something, but I couldn't figure out how to change font color. Do we even have to upload anymore? I thought Jebus uploaded them all. Life 03:47, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Meh, might as well upload it. And black wont work because then you can't see the text. And to change the font color its the part right after the "background-color:" near the top. For the colors, try using this guide--Drah Music 03:53, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Ice Prison looks amazing for it. FrostytheAdmin 07:05, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :but the color is sooooooooooooooooo ugly. Godbox 08:09, 2 March 2009 (UTC) You are all dumb Builds in testing need votes, not changes. A build author can't push a build through testing any faster, what possible purpose would this tag achieve? We need a way to get boring builds vetted, not deleted or pushed into trial. Misery Says Moo 08:20, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :I still love you though Frosty <3 Misery Says Moo 08:20, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::Was gonna say what Misery said but he was faster. Also, let me introduce you to Phen's Magic Colorchart. --'-Chaos-' 13:41, 2 March 2009 (UTC) moomoo Would require people who can be fucked to vote, get those people first then I'll agree with the entire template. Brandnew. 09:03, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :It's bright. Blood. Red. No. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 09:16, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::^! Take some green color or something neutral and less horribly looking. Godbox 17:38, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::Whats the point of moving it to trial if people aren't going to vote on it anyways?--Relyk 00:31, 25 March 2009 (UTC)